peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 November 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-11-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Man...Or Astroman? #4, recorded 13th July 1997, repeat, first broadcast 29 July 1997. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Dustball: Talkback Back (split EP with Nøught - A Quick One Too) Shifty Disco DISCOQUICK 12 *O.V. Wright: A Nickel And A Nail (album - A Nickel & A Nail & The Ace Of Spades) Backbeat BBLP 70''' @ $''' *Man...Or Astroman?: Jonathan Winters Frankenstein (session) @''' intro only *Techno Animal: Demonoid (12") City Slang 08704-6 @''' *Inbreds: Yelverton Hill (7") Summershine SHINE-US 20 *Hybrids: Tell Me (EP - 24) Heavenly HVN 78CD *hybrid A.D.: Friendly Fire (12" - Friendly Fire / Voodoo Junk) PuSH Recordings PUSH009 @ $ *Man...Or Astroman?: With Automatic Shut-Off (session) @''' intro only *Calexico: Spokes (album - Spoke) Quarterstick QS51 *DJ Mulligan & MC O'Hare: Hardcore Beat (12") Curlew Cut CC 001 '''@ *King Tubby's: King Tubby's Rock (v/a album - Yabby You ‎– Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 @ $ *Helium: Vibrations (album - The Magic City) Matador OLE 195-1 *Lovejunk: Jealous (split 7" EP with Turtlehead - Turtlehead / Lovejunk) Speedowax ATOM 002 *Man...Or Astroman?: Don't Think What, Jack? (session) *Derrick Morgan: Moon Hop (split 7" with Reggaeites - Moon Hop / Harris Wheel) Crab CRAB 32 @''' *Holy Ghost: Hand Of God (12" EP - Gone Fishin') Tresor TRESOR 83 '''@ $ *Pastels: On The Way (album - Illumination) Domino WIGCD34P *Scare Electric: Grind (12" - Rattlesnake) Sintax Error SIN 001 @''' *Man...Or Astroman?: Lo Batt (session) '''@ ''end only'' *Macka B: Tiger Woods Is Black (7") Ariwa ARI 179 @ $ *Labradford: I (album - Mi Media Naranja) Mute BFFP 144CD @''' *Ivor Cutler: The Whole Forest (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 '''@ *Pop Tarts: Steffi's Love Story (7") Bunglalow LC2801 *Suv: Stand By On Stage (2x12" - Freebeat EP) Full Cycle FCY 015 @''' *Spare Snare: Profile Check (v/a 7" EP - Leaders In Lightcontrol Extended Player) Hummy & Joey SPAZ03 *Man...Or Astroman?: The Miracle Of Genuine Pyrex (session) '''@ ''end only'' *''57:11-58:11 repeated / distorted section'' *Salaryman: Pull A Tube (Out Of My Back) (12" EP - Voids + Superclusters Remix + 3) City Slang 08703-6''' @ $''' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) dat_146.mp3 *2) 1997-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE380 ;Length *1) 03:58:49 (to 01:03:24) *2) 1:32:13 (14:57-40:46) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 146 *2) Created from LE380 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1997 Lee Tape 380 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1997 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes